Toyota AE86
AE86 generation of the Toyota Corolla Levin and Toyota Sprinter Trueno is a small, lightweight coupe introduced by Toyota in 1983 as part of the fifth generation Toyota Corolla lineup. For the purpose of brevity, the insider-chassis code of "AE86" depicts the 1600? cc RWD model from the range. In classic Toyota code, the "A" represents the engine that came in the car (4A series), "E" represents the Corolla, "8" represents the fifth generation (E80 series) and "6" represents the variation within this generation. The Levin has fixed-headlights, and the Trueno has retractable headlights, both could be hatchback or coupe. The export model name Corolla covers both variations. The AE86 (along with the lower spec 1,452 cubic centimetres (1.452? L) AE85 and 1587 cc SR5 versions) was rear wheel drive (unlike the front wheel drive CE80, EE80 and AE82 models), and is among the last rear-drive cars of its type, at a time when most passenger cars were being switched to front-drive. In 1987, there was a limited edition model of the AE86 called "Black Limited" that served as a send-off model before the AE86 chassis was replaced later that year by the front wheel drive AE92 Corolla/Sprinter range. In Japan, the AE86 was also known as the Hachi-Roku (ハチロク) Japanese for "eight-six". In Japan, the Sprinter Trueno was exclusive to Toyota Japan dealerships called Toyota Vista Store, while the Corolla Levin was exclusive to Toyota Corolla Store. The word "trueno" is Spanish for thunder, and "levin" is Old English for "lightning". AE86 Levin.jpg AE86 Trueno.jpg AE86 Trueno (Shigeno Version).jpg AE86 Trueno (Facelifted).jpg AE86 Trueno 2door.jpg Initial-d.jpg B0094197 262372.jpg Takumi's Trueno (First Stage).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in the First Stage Takumi's Trueno (4th Stage).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in the Fourth Stage Takumi's AE86 - Fifth Stage.jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in the Fifth Stage Fake Project D AE86.jpg|The fake Takumi's Trueno as it appears in the Fifth Stage Shinji's AE86 Coupe.jpg|Shinji Inui's Trueno coupe as it appears in the Final Stage Wataru's Levin (2nd Stage).jpg|Wataru Akiyama's Levin as it appears in the Second Stage Wataru's AE86 - Fourth Stage.jpg|Wataru Akiyama's Levin as it appears in the Fourth Stage Takumi's Trueno (Fujiwara Tofu Shop).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Project D 1).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Project D 2).jpg Wataru's Levin (Lone Racer).jpg Wataru's Levin (Alliance).jpg Fake Project D Trueno (Arcade).jpg Shinji's AE86 Coupe (Arcade).jpg 'Trueno GT-Apex' *Engine Name: 4A-GE *Engine: TRD Group A Touring Spec AE101 '93 Silvertop 20v 4A-GELU (previous engine was a normal Bluetop AE86 4A-GEU with Exhaust modification) *Max power: 240 HP / 11,000 rpm (previously 150 HP / 7600 rpm) *Maximum torque: 230.5 Nm / 6500 rpm *Displacement: 1,589 cc (Later changed to 1600 cc) *Drivetrain Type: FR *Aspiration Type: NA *Length: 4205 mm *Height: 1335 mm *Width: 1625 mm *Weight: 940 kg *Transmission: 5-speed MT 'Levin GT-Apex' *Engine Name: 4A-GEU (Later 4A-GZE) *Engine: Bluetop AE86 4A-GEU *Max power: 250 HP / 7400 rpm *Maximum torque: 260.3 Nm / 6000 rpm *Displacement: 1587 cc *Drivetrain Type: FR *Aspiration Type: Turbo (Later Supercharged) *Length: 4200 mm *Height: 1335 mm *Width: 1625 mm *Weight: 950 kg *Transmission: 5-speed MT See also *Toyota AE85 Category:Cars Category:Toyota Category:AE86